


Всё в тебе, Коннор

by Venn_and_her_Fantasy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Androids, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Police, Post-Canon, Psychology, Retelling, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venn_and_her_Fantasy/pseuds/Venn_and_her_Fantasy
Summary: В каком-то смысле, эмоции — это что-то за гранью программы, да... Но только определённой программы, похоже.





	1. Con

**Author's Note:**

> Идея отчасти возникла после этого видео: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ_tI9Aflvc  
> Настоятельно советую ознакомиться с ним, если вы его ещё не видели, потому что развязка фанфика строится именно на этой теории. Вам будет банально проще воспринимать написанное. Приятного чтения!  
> Пс. Отзывы всегда приветствуются! :3

Революционные события в Детройте сильно отразились на всех сферах жизни, однако понемногу всё начинало снова вставать на свои привычные места. Всё, кроме старого отношения к андроидам. Некоторым до сих пор было сложно понять и принять тот, казалось бы, двойственный факт, что теперь «разумные жестянки» обладают почти что равными правами с обычными людьми. Отсюда и необходимость надзора за порядком в беспокойном ещё городе и нередкая нужда органов управления в помощи с ликвидацией неожиданностей.   
Кто-то должен был этим заниматься в полуопустевшем Детройте, и кто, как не полиция?

Коннор после последнего своего дела в Башне Киберлайф очень захотел вернуться на должность помощника лейтенанта, а именно, лейтенанта Андерсона. Оставаться в Иерихоне вместе с Маркусом и остальными собратьями он не счёл нужным и... правильным для себя. Несмотря на появившуюся свободу действий, Коннор совершенно не хотел слоняться без дела. Да и чем ему таким стоящим внимания и сил заниматься, как теперь говорят, на свободе? Бесцельно бродить по ночным улицам в поисках компании для весёлых посиделок?   
Неугомонный, активный и до жути любознательный — уж таким он и остался.   
Да и чего греха таить, андроиду самому нравилось раскрывать преступления, находя всё более и более интересные улики, нравилось чувствовать этот абсолютный азарт, идя по следу, нравилось разгадывать мотивы, находя себе пищу для размышлений на всю ночь, нравилось... работать вместе с Хэнком и, если понадобится, с угрозой для собственной целостности выручать напарника из самых нелепых и опасных для жизни переделок. Ему умирать уже не впервой, да и не так опасно, как человеку. _Робот_ всё-таки.

Киберлайф отказали в финансировании дальнейшей деятельности RK800 после всех самовольных его поступков, однако Коннор совершенно спокойно понял и принял новую действительность. Сильно сказаться на нынешней жизни это всё равно не должно было, и в скором времени, по его расчётам, андроид смог бы и сам оплачивать своё существование, работая, как все нормальные люди. На крайний случай у него был Хэнк. Только вот последний об этом не знал, но суть не в этом.

В участке яростно возражать или как-то препятствовать повторному трудоустройству Коннора никто не стал (кроме Гэвина, правда, его голос и не учитывался), правда, некоторые всё ещё с недоверием поглядывали в его сторону. Как-никак, это он в одиночку помог самому Маркусу, лидеру девиантов, и высвободил из Башни тысячи андроидов. Но здесь на помощь как нельзя кстати приходил бдительный напарник, щедро раздающий факи и ласковые слова направо и налево.   
О непосредственном участии Хэнка в этой истории рободетектив благоразумно промолчал. Когда же сам Хэнк услышал об этой радостной новости, радостной он её назвал только про себя, вслух же по обыкновению лишь обложил высокой стеной из мата, но Коннор видел, что это выходило неискренне и как-то скомкано. Лейтенант попросту не матерился в такой манере, в которой он делал это сейчас. " _Не по-Хэнковски_ ", — усмехнулся тогда про себя андроид. ~~(Вот до чего дошли — машины стали разные стили и методы различать в нецензурщине!)~~ Но Коннор в какой-то степени его понимал и не осуждал, ведь хорошо знал, каким на самом деле Хэнк может быть понимающим и заботливым, только по-своему.

Хэнку как раз таки здесь стоит сказать отдельное спасибо, потому что не будь он столь непростым для понимания и тяжёлым на подъём напарником, у Коннора бы и не возникло ни мысли, ни предпосылок для дружбы с ним. Не возникло бы сомнений и некой досады вперемешку с решительностью и желанием непременно разобраться во всём после того, как их отстранили от дела с девиантами.  
Не возникло бы давящего беспокойства за жизнь Андерсона и странной неприязни к собственной копии в Башне.   
Не возникло бы того приятного обжигающего чувства, состоящего из смеси радости с лёгкостью при объятиях с Хэнком.  
Словом, всего того, что сейчас андроид полноправно считал своим собственным неповторимым опытом и, в какой-то мере, везением, и всего того, чьего исчезновения теперь ни за что не желал.

***

  
Перед очередным заданием Коннор решил поговорить с Хэнком, как ученик с наставником. Правда, не так давно лейтенанта позвал к себе в кабинет капитан Фаулер, и после этого самого визита мужчина уже как пятнадцать минут активно проявлял признаки сильного волнения, не особо заметные на первый человеческий взгляд, но очень явные и понятные для андроида. Любой другой сотрудник, завидь Хэнка в таком состоянии, неизбежно попытался бы слиться со стеной и не подходить к нему весь оставшийся рабочий день.   
Но Коннор определённо не из таких.   
Поэтому, ничего не страшась, он направился прямиком к столу Андерсона, который как раз перекапывал груду бумаг, иногда особенно вчитываясь в некоторые помеченные абзацы.

— Лейтенант, я же вёл себя по-другому до того, как стал девиантом? — с ходу задаёт вопрос RK800, опираясь на стол рукой и краем глаза заглядывая в документы.   
Хэнк смотрит на него немного удивлённо и рассеяно одновременно. С каких пор весь безграничный спектр тем для вопросов сократился до банальной элементарщины?  
— Да, есть такое... Но сейчас ты изменился, это и так понятно. Мне, по крайней мере, стало проще, — звучит монотонный краткий ответ.  
— Но девиация, насколько бы неоднозначны были её причины возникновения, представляет собой некий код, вероятно, или... — андроид даже не обращает внимания на продолжение фразы.  
— Ты всегда был таким, какой ты сейчас, Коннор, просто твоя пластиковая башка этого не понимала, — раздражённо перебивает его Хэнк, теперь распихивая отдельные стопки, собранные скрепками, по ящикам стола. — А теперь сосредоточься на деле, нам опять нужно вышибать дверь какому-то ублюдку. Сраные перекупщики... — зло бормочет сквозь зубы лейтенант, резко поднимаясь с места, и, прихватив с собой куртку, висевшую на спинке кресла, быстро направляется к выходу. Коннор, как верный андроид, естественно, сразу следует за ним. В конце концов, договорить можно и позже.

***

  
...Всю дорогу туда на машине, при вскрытии двери злосчастного дома, во время небольшой перестрелки, блефа других сотрудников, после окончательного задержания и обратной дороги до офиса Коннор обдумывал слова Хэнка. 

Вся операция прошла будто в тумане: вот они едут туда, а вот уже обратно. Но при этом нельзя сказать, что андроид был невнимательным — на заданиях по умолчанию нужно быть максимально собранным и готовым к любого вида работе. Однако в этот раз Коннору даже и делать особо ничего не пришлось: засевшим в доме преступником занялись другие сотрудники полиции, потому что нарушитель, едва завидев голову парня-робота, почти тут же пару раз выстрелил в его сторону. Благо никого не задел, хотя определённо целился именно в Коннора. Пришлось прятаться за первым попавшимся креслом, чтобы лишний раз не вызывать пальбу по невинным людям только лишь из-за нестабильности и неприязни к андроидам этого индивидуума. Собственно, за этим безопасным креслом он почти всё задание и провёл, выйдя из укрытия только под конец задержания. Причины были... _неоднозначны_. Одна из них, большая такая, бородатая, постоянно матерящаяся, на пару секунд задержала широкую руку на плече Коннора и, прежде чем отпустить и пойти дальше, сильно сжала куртку вместе с пластиком, отрезав в привычной манере:  
— Не суйся, на этот раз мы сами.  
Когда рободетектив слушал лейтенанта на заданиях?   
Правильно.   
Но сейчас послушал.

***

  
Голову занимали мысли о девиации. В последнее время от них было совсем некуда деться.   
По началу парню казалось, что он и сам сможет сообразить, без сторонней помощи, но... Ошибся.  
Коннор решил более подробно разобраться сначала в природе именно человеческих чувств, несмотря на то, что для него были открыты все источники для получения этой информации с первого дня жизни. Может, он, зная больше о человеке, сможет и в себе разобраться быстрее? _Почему он этого раньше не сделал?_ Знания хоть и были доступны в любой момент времени, прибегать к ним постоянно не было необходимости, а в ход в основном шли только полезные для расследования вещи. 

Андроид решил проштудировать необходимую базу в полицейском участке, _ночью_ , _в тишине_ , _наедине с собой_. Так ему точно никто бы не смог помешать. Хэнк на этот раз проявил больше любопытства, чем обычно, что доставило некоторое неудобство. Вероятно, заметил непривычно отрешённое состояние Коннора на задании, который, как правило, всего себя отдавал делу без остатка, подставляясь абсолютно под все удары и пули и порой полностью игнорируя приказы о невмешательстве. В этот раз хотя бы на рожон не лез, и мужчину это безусловно порадовало: не нужно было в очередной раз отправлять умный тостер на починку.

Забрав сумку с документами и собравшись было уходить, лейтенант всё же развернулся в сторону развалившегося в кресле андроида, явно не намеревавшегося двигаться с места ближайшие часов шесть. 

— Ты снова в участке ночевать собрался? — лениво осведомился Хэнк. После удачно выполненной миссии он выглядел таким расслабленным.   
— Да, — не сразу, но отозвался Коннор с закрытыми глазами, медленно крутя в руках ту самую монетку. — Нужно перепроверить некоторые отчёты и заранее просмотреть пару десятков досье...  
— Опять на тебя эту херню повесили? — перебил лейтенант, поморщившись только от упоминания всей бумажной волокиты.  
Такое не раз уже случалось, хотя у Коннора и была собственная небольшая квартирка, в которой всяко было бы удобнее заниматься диагностикой и изучением материалов дела, взяв необходимые бумаги с собой. Особым уютом, кстати, она не отличалась, всё по минимуму, однако на одной из стен всё-таки висела пара плакатов с любимой хеви-метал группой лейтенанта, которые он сам туда насильно и прицепил, потому что « _твоя конура даже для андроидов выглядит пустой, что там про нормальных людей говорить?!»_. Но обживание территории на этом не ограничилось, потому что через какое-то время Коннор уже самостоятельно приволок в дом пару горшков с растениями. Выбор пал на герань и спатифиллум, и, по факту, здесь играла роль только живучесть этих экземпляров, ибо с его образом жизни появляться в собственной квартире андроид-детектив планировал где-то раз в пару дней, если не недель.

Хэнк с подозрением оглядел стол Коннора, на котором не лежало ни одной папки. И что он вообще делать собрался?  
— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы ты усердно трудился, — усмехнулся лейтенант, саркастично приподняв бровь.  
— Я даю своим системам полноценно подготовиться к работе и, как бы сказали в этом случае люди... отдохнуть. После это наилучшим образом скажется на моей продуктивности в эту ночь. К тому же я планировал начать с досье, — Коннору на данный момент хотелось только одного — чтобы Хэнк наконец-таки покинул участок и не отвлекал от важных размышлений. В любое другое время он был бы совершенно не против компании лейтенанта со всеми его причудами, но сейчас необходимо было одиночество и полная сосредоточенность. Тот, видимо, услышал его мольбы.  
— Ладно, валяй. Доброй ночи, — послышались быстрые шаги в противоположную от андроида сторону и лёгкий хлопок двери где-то вдалеке. Коннор выдохнул. Приступим...

***

« **По сути, эмоции — это результат выработки гормонов и их влияния на организм. Человек только с помощью огромной силы воли может преодолеть себя и перестать обращать внимание на эмоции, и тогда ему уже не важно, что, как и где происходит. Становится важен лишь результат или сам ход. Таких людей, руководствующихся только голыми фактами и независимым анализом, называют бесчеловечными** », — какой-то форум, посвящённый обсуждениям самых разных тем, интересов и ситуаций.

**_Это не совсем то, что нужно, я думаю..._ **

  
***

  
...Как и предполагалось, всё свелось к тому, что эмоции — сложные химические реакции с участием гормонов, не более. Коннор сокрушённо выдохнул, проведя ладонью по лицу. 

_**И для этого надо было шерстить несколько десятков сайтов? К чему разбираться во взаимодействии одних громоздких молекул с другими, когда биокомпоненты совсем по-другому работают? Хотя нет, общее в формулах есть, и немало его, машины же по образу и подобию человека создавались, а в строении андроидов есть и совершенно ненужные органы, добавленные только для большего сходства с людьми. Но на данный момент речь идёт об андроидах, а не о людях, в конце-то концов!** _

  
Рободетектив поёрзал на стуле, со стуком положив монетку на стол. Это что-то не то.

И тут в голове всплыла одна из многочисленных фраз лейтенанта, сказанная за одним из обедов:  
— _Люди познают этот грёбаный мир через опыт. Тупые учатся на своих ошибках, умные — на чужих. Ну а вам, ведроидам, следует всё и так знать, сам Камски велел, чтоб его! Да ладно тебе, про ведроидов это шутка была!.._

**_Опыт, значит... Под этим словом подразумевают обычно любые навыки, знания и умения, которые личность усвоила на практике. Что ж, без проблем._ **

Коннор сконцентрировался, и перед глазами стали всплывать разные особо значимые ~~(или не очень)~~ моменты из его деятельности как детектива, а после... девианта.

***

  
В первую очередь возникали воспоминания, связанные с самым первым его делом.   
_Даниель_.   
_Семейный андроид, вышедший из себя после того, как узнал, что его собрались заменить на другую модель. Застрелил главу семейства и взял в заложники маленькую дочь, грозясь её пристрелить, если полицейские не выполнят его требования._ _Тогда у Коннора была чётко поставленная задача, которую он без особых раздумий намерен был выполнить. И у него получилось._ _Даниэль сначала не хотел идти на близкий контакт, но андроиду-детективу удалось расположить к себе вооружённого девианта, предварительно собрав необходимую для этого информацию. Тогда он даже и не задумался, правильно ли поступает._

**_Минуту._**  


_Нет, как раз тогда значение имела только безопасность заложницы, и Коннор, проанализировав обстоятельства дела и подобрав оптимальный подход, правильно расставил приоритеты._

**_Спокойно._**  


_Вспоминать теперь хоть и легко, но неприятно: этот разочарованный взгляд, интонации, с которыми Даниэль произносил:_  
 _— Ты солгал мне, Коннор. Ты солгал мне..._  
 _Под конец фразы голос совсем заглох, а из пластиковых глаз окончательно исчезли последние признаки жизни. Искусственной жизни. Ненастоящей жизни._  
 _Так тогда и думал беспристрастный андроид, безразлично оглядывая пространство вокруг, чтобы потом просто развернуться и уйти._

Р ** _аз Даниэль сразу схватился за оружие, его эмоции не просто были ясны, они были очень чёткими для понимания и достаточно сильными для принятия отчаянных действий. И почему срыв произошёл именно тогда? Неужели раньше ничего подобного не происходило? Такого не может быть. Вероятнее всего, стрессовые ситуации и возникали раньше, но не несли после себя настолько кардинальных изменений. Возможно, андроид уже проявлял признаки девиации до срыва, и эта девиация по большому счёту представляла собой привязанность андроида конкретно к этой семье. Когда же доверие было подорвано, Даниэль не сдержался. Ведь замена на другую машину для него означала только одно — деактивацию и, вполне возможно, вечную._**

**_Вывод №1: девианты нестабильны. Из-за этого девиантам непросто._ **

  
***

  
_Впервые во время оценки происходящего Коннор действительно засомневался в своём выборе. Однако, хоть девиант и был глупо упущен, разочарования или других последствий невыполненного задания в своей программе андроид попросту не выявил._ _По его же собственным расчётам, у Хэнка была довольно высокая вероятность выживания в той ситуации, но... Что-то не дало Коннору развернуться и продолжить преследовать цель. Это что-то само буквально и толкнуло его тело к повисшему лейтенанту и заставило незамедлительно протянуть руку помощи._ _Заставило проявить эмпатию, не свойственную андроидам._  
 _— Я виноват. Должен был догнать, — отрезал Коннор, смотря в сторону быстро удаляющейся спины девианта._  
 _— Ты поймал бы, если б не я. Ничего, — повернув голову, андроид столкнулся с благодарным взглядом. Хэнк продолжал восстанавливать дыхание, попутно будто успокаивая напарника. — Мы его теперь знаем. Найдём._  
 _Программы только одно и делали — сообщали о многочисленных ошибках и сбоях системы. Впервые Коннор не знал как идентифицировать то состояние, в котором находился последние пару минут._ _Незнание — это неприятно. А это детектив знал уже из собственной базы._  
 _— Эй, Коннор... — андроид тут же развернулся всем телом к позвавшему. По канонам подобных картин лейтенант должен был сказать что-то вроде: "Спасибо, что помог", даже сам Коннор об этом откуда-то знал, но вместо этого... — Ничего._  
 _Хэнк чуть махнул рукой, немного улыбнувшись, и последовал к спасительному выходу. В его понимании это, видимо, и означало благодарность. Не самый плохой вариант._ _Если бы мужчина так быстро не покинул крышу, то увидел бы едва заметную ответную ухмылку._

**_Вывод №2: иногда быть девиантом приятно._ **

  
***

  
_После малейшей задержки и мощного удара каблука по носу Коннор уже успел пожалеть о том, что ничего не предпринял. Различные атаки отражать и другой какой-нибудь Коннор смог бы безо всяких трудностей, а вот..._  
 _Нет, это определённо было что-то из ряда вон._  
 _Эти две машины не сразу и сбежали, решили почему-то рассказать, как всё на самом деле было. В насмешливом взгляде Трейси было столько уверенности и решимости; сжатые кулаки не предвещали ничего хорошего для того, кто осмелился бы вновь преградить этим двоим путь; диоды же горели жёлтым, выдавая волнение и напряжённость._ _В карих глазах андроида тогда промелькнуло что-то вроде удивления в перемешку с... восхищением? Он молча смотрел, как девушки крепко и немного нервно переплетали пальцы, как после монолога одной из них обе Трейси перелезали через ограждение, как потом прижимались и поддерживали друг друга..._  
 _А внутри снова горели алым пламенем ошибки. Он ведь не выполнил задание. Опять. Но вместо имитации разочарования или злости разум охватила неопределённость. Как и тогда. Его собственный диод на пару секунд окрасился в тревожный светло-янтарный. Эта же эмоция, судя по всему, слишком явно отобразилась и на лице Коннора, потому что лейтенант задержал на андроиде свой заинтересованый взгляд дольше, чем можно было бы._  
 _— Возможно, это и к лучшему... — от ноток утешения в чужом голосе хотелось просто вывернуть себя на изнанку._ _Что-то непонятное настойчиво... будто щекотало внутри, не давая успокоиться и прийти в норму. Это что-то было настолько же неправильно приятным, насколько и жутко пугающим._  
 _Это разве... называют эмоциями?_

**_Эти девушки научились владеть собой, знали, чего они точно хотят, и даже смогли полюбить друг друга. Останься они в этом клубе, продолжали бы от кого-то постоянно зависеть и не были бы... счастливы? Да, наверное._ **

_**Вывод №3: девианты хотят быть свободными.** _


	2. nor

_— Здесь так хорошо. Всегда так тихо и спокойно... Далеко от мирского шума, — совершенно любые слова, что Аманда произносила, заставляли детектива настораживаться и помимо воли постоянно поглядывать на неё, будто ожидая какого-то подвоха или внезапного непростого вопроса. Весьма и весьма нелогично бояться собственной программы. Но сейчас это отвратное, какое-то липкое по своему существу чувство беззащитности было сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было..._

_Коннор поморщился от таких чётких сравнений, услужливо подкинутых подсознанием, но глаз не открыл._   
_Прегадкое чувство. Андроид по описанию поставил бы его наровне с неясностью и дезориентированностью. Хотя и до конца не был уверен, можно ли вообще как-то... сопоставить чувства друг с другом._

_— ...Расследование превыше всего. Нельзя позволять никому мешать тебе в этом, — вновь одна и та же конкретная реакция на слова о сложных отношениях с лейтенантом._

**_Кто бы сомневался. В отличие от внешнего мира, здесь мало что может поменяться так быстро._**

  
_— Ты словно... растерян. Растерян и взволнован, — недовольно констатировала она, вглядываясь в чужое с виду безэмоциональное лицо и чуть хмурясь._  
 _— Я ведь знал, что должен сделать... на практике это оказалось непросто, — чуть запнувшись и покорно опустив голову, сознался Коннор, не в силах пока открыто смотреть этой женщине в глаза._  
 _— Ты ведь держал этих двух девиантов на мушке... Почему же не выстрелил? — чужой голос так и сквозил подозрением, ещё сильнее выдавая интонацию наигранного интереса._  
 _— Я не знаю... Я не знаю, — всё-таки взглянув на Аманду, честно признался андроид и, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть мучительную неловкость, на автомате продолжил работать вёслами._  
 _— Если ты не добьёшься результата в скором времени, нам придётся тебя заменить, — холодно прозвучало в образовавшейся тишине. К этому всё и шло. В конце концов, чуть ли не каждый сезон Киберлайф представляет миру новую или усовершенствованную модель андроида. Всё для жаждущих покупателей._  
 _Глаза забегали в разные стороны, не зная, за что зацепиться, на лице отразилось понимание, а следующие два слова прозвучали с едва заметным болезненным смирением:_  
 _— Я понимаю._  
 _Откуда-то сверху раздался глухой грохот. Аманда с неким беспокойством начала оглядывать постепенно сереющее небо. Ей то чего бояться, ели она всего лишь программа?_  
 _— Что-то происходит... — размеренно и одновременно встревоженно прозвучал её голос, и она быстро повернула голову обратно к успокоевшемуся Коннору, внимательно смотрящему теперь только на неспокойную фигуру перед ним. — Торопись. Время на исходе._

**_И без Вас знаю._ **

**_Вывод №4: осознание себя девиантом — это тяжело. Но не смертельно._ **

  
***

  
О, а вот и этот эпизод...  
Коннор нервно вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь настроиться на правильную волну, как бы это смешно ни звучало. Не очень хотелось снова переживать те антипатичные события, но они, как никак, — одни из самых важных источников для самоанализа. Пропускать их нельзя ни в коем случае. Итак...

***

  
_— Коннор, не смей высовываться! Они сами с ним разберутся._  
 _Слова лейтенанта хоть и были резонными, но андроиду они показались недостаточным поводом для бездействия. Что бы там кто ни говорил, Коннор — робот, специально созданный для вычисления и поимки преступников. Хэнк волнуется за него? Но ведь людям это свойственно чувствовать по отношению к тем, кто им хоть сколько-нибудь дорог..._  
 _Стоп, что?_  
 _Детектив сильно встряхнул головой. Сейчас вообще не до этого! В конце концов, в какой-то жалкой десятке метров от них находился пока что живой сообщник проникнувших, который мог дать весьма полезную информацию. Не воспользоваться таким шансом было бы попросту глупо со стороны умного и расчётливого андроида._  
 _Выскочив из-за ящика и проигнорировав громкий злой выкрик от Хэнка, Коннор быстро сократил расстояние между собой и Саймоном. Резко схватив девианта за руку, детективу удалось проникнуть тому в память, правда всего на несколько секунд. Однако этого вполне хватило, чтобы рассмотреть широкую надпись белой краской на ящике. Судя по всему, какой-то склад или что-то на подобие подземного помещения..._  
 _Спустя пару мгновений андроид-нарушитель уже лежал мёртвым после собственного же выстрела в голову. Коннор только и успел рывком отдёрнуть от чужой руки свою и в шоке отступить назад, облокотившись на так удачно стоявший рядом ящик._  
 _Андроид буквально застыл, в полной растерянности уставившись на неподвижного девианта._  
 _**Что это было?** Никогда ещё до этого через систему не проходил такой мощный импульс. _  
_Послышались быстрые шаги, и через секунду вид на мёртвое тело собой преградил Хэнк с обеспокоенным лицом, попутно встряхнув за предплечье ошарашенного напарника._  
 _**Программный сбой.**_  
_— Коннор! Коннор! Ты в порядке? Коннор! — видимо, вот такой Коннор, не реагирующий толком ни на что и смотрящий в одну лишь точку, заставлял волноваться уже одним своим видом._  
 _— В норме, — прозвучало слишком тихо и дрожаще для того, чтобы можно было поверить._  
 _— Не ранен?_  
 _— Я в норме... — на повторе всё те же безжизненные интонации. Коннору самому от такого своего голоса стало только хуже. Для полной картины не хватало ещё начать трястись, как при лихорадке, чтобы окончательно себя дискредитировать перед всеми людьми в форме._  
 _Сказать, что Хэнк был удивлён и озадачен таким Коннором — ничего не сказать._  
 _— О Господи! Ты меня до дерьма напугал... — мужчина отшатнулся от андроида и с тяжёлым чувством где-то в районе груди отошёл на пару метров. Нервно повернувшись обратно к медленно приходящему в себя андроиду, он продолжил с явной злостью и напором: — Твою мать, я сказал тебе не двигаться! Почему ты никогда не слушаешь того, что я тебе говорю?_  
 _— Я подключился к его памяти... — осторожно начал Коннор, будто пробуя почву для дальнейшего описания своих ярких впечатлений. — Когда он выстрелил... Я почувствовал, что он умирает... Так, будто я сам умер, — подбирать слова удавалось с большим трудом, особенно после такой встряски для системы. — Я был напуган... — не веря своим словам, проронил андроид и наконец поднял непонимающий взгляд на Хэнка. Тот же с интересом и неким опасением вглядывался в мимику этого пластмассового парня, в его рваные движения, в напряжённое положение тела. Неужели это тот же самый Коннор, который в своё время позволял себе самостоятельно расставлять приоритеты?_  
 _Тот, кто самовольно вмешивался в осмотр места преступления вопреки наказу лейтенанта?_  
 _Тот, кто мог добиться всего, чего нужно, с разумным и тонким подходом к окружающим?_  
 _Минутное замешательство показало эту жестянку совсем с другой стороны. Правда, пока не было понятно, на пользу это всё шло или нет._

**_Да, скорее всего, Хэнк тогда так и думал._ **

  
Губы Коннора тронула лёгкая улыбка.

_— Я видел что-то. В его памяти. Слово... Написанное на куске ржавого металла... — андроид с усилием отлип от железной опоры и пару раз неопределённо взмахнул руками, пытаясь показать что-то. Он снова взглянул на лейтенанта и более внятно продолжил: — «Иерихон»._  
 _Он хотел сказать ещё что-то, вот только... сам не понял, что именно, поэтому просто отвёл потерянный взгляд в сторону._  
 _Диод сиял красным, не переставая ни на секунду._  
 _Перед глазами продолжали мигать ошибки._

**_Вывод №5: девиантам умирать неприятно._ **

***

  
_— Тут больше делать нечего. Всё, Коннор, пошли. Хорошо вам поплавать, — андроид прекрасно понимал, что Хэнк негодует, но именно в этот момент ничего сделать не мог для того, чтобы просто покинуть здание, не сделав неотвратимого выбора. В руке был заряженый пистолет, направленный прямо в голову девушки-машины. Камски поставил жестокое условие. Если он выстрелит, то возможно сможет узнать что-то полезное хотя бы на этот раз. Но если выстрелит, то Хлоя..._  
 _Смотреть куда-либо ещё, кроме как поочерёдно то на Хлою, то на её хозяина, банально не выходило. Диод замигал золотым, сомнения в правильности решения усиливались, а Создатель только подливал масла в огонь:_  
 _— Что для тебя важнее, Коннор? Расследование или жизнь этого андроида? Решай, кто ты. Послушная машина или живая душа, имеющая свою волю, — нагнетать обстановку Камски умел мастерски, с этим не поспоришь. Под его пристальным взглядом непросто было вести себя естественно, не то что спокойно размышлять и принимать решения на холодную голову. Однако на это времени бы и так не хватило. Решать нужно было именно сейчас._  
**_Перегрузка._**  
 _— Всё, хватит! Коннор, пошли отсюда, — ничего хорошего этот грозный тон не предвещал. Но хоть мало-мальски сдвинуться с места не давала дурацкая ситуация. А ещё рука Элайджа на собственном плече и слишком близкий ощутимый контакт, от которого становилось ну совсем не по себе._  
 _— Спусти курок, — продолжал искусные речи Камски, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на возмущёного лейтенанта и его выкрики, — и я тебе всё расскажу._  
 _Было такое чувство, что в голове вмиг ничего не осталось, лишь одна неприветливая, тёмная и отталкивающая пустота. Все внимание сфокусировались только на Хлое._  
 _«Э **то машина, Коннор. А тебе очень бы не помешала любая информация, подумай, ведь это твой шанс! Это всё ведь ради расследования, получается, вы что, сюда зря пришли? Решайся, стреляй!** »— звучало в голове приказным голосом Аманды нескончаемым потоком._  
 _Перехватив поудобнее пистолет, андроид зажмурился, палец, лежащий на курке, судорожно дёрнулся, и..._  
 _Рука, заметно вздрогнув, опустилась вниз, а потом поднялась, но только ради того, чтобы побыстрее отдать оружие законному владельцу._  
 _**Ошибка.**_  
_— Изумительно, — с неким... восторгом? Почему? Он снова сделал что-то не так? — Наш последний шанс на спасение человечества сам оказался девиантом._  
 _Создавалось настойчивое ощущение, что Коннор теперь полностью состоял из программных сбоев, растерянности и полнейшего непонимания. Последние слова Элайджа заставили его поднять голову и заявить с фальшивой уверенностью:_  
 _— Я... Я не девиант, — по крайней мере, попытаться заявить._  
 _— Ты пожертвовал интересами расследования, чтобы пощадить машину. Ты увидел в этом андроиде живую душу. Проявил эмпатию, — сделал акцент на последних словах мужчина, чтобы сомнений по поводу сущности Коннора уж точно не осталось._  
 _— Война близко. Ты должен выбрать сторону. Предашь свой народ или восстанешь против создателей? Мало радости в неизбежном выборе из двух зол, — он прав. Рано или поздно придётся определиться. Но что толку выбирать? Он же вроде не девиант, правильно?_  
 _« **Был бы не девиантом — выстрелил бы** », — прошло внутри шёпотом. _  
_Почему?_  
 _**Почему?**_  
 _— Всё, пошли отсюда, — как же Коннор тогда обрадовался руке лейтенанта, что протянулась между ним и Камски и, обхватив плечо, настойчиво подтолкнула в сторону выхода. Тело охотно сдвинулось, хотелось поскорее покинуть это место._  
 _Но, однако же, Коннора очень привлекла последняя фраза Элайджа, брошенная с каким-то пренебрежением и, скорее всего, желанием заинтересовать. Привлекла настолько, что смогла остановить на пороге на пару долгих секунд того, кому предназначалась._  
 _— Кстати, я всегда оставляю в своих программах лазейки. На всякий случай._  
 _Что он мог иметь в виду?_  
_Коннор быстрым шагом уже было направился к машине, но..._  
 _— Почему ты не выстрелил? — в интонации смешались удивление и насмешка. Непонятно, доволен был Хэнк или нет. До чего же люди сложные существа!_  
 _Андроид порывисто развернулся и, часто моргая и размашисто жестикулируя, выдавил из себя:_  
 _— Я посмотрел ей в глаза... и не смог. И всё._  
 _Большие усилия уходили на то, чтобы не сорваться на крик или не начать прямо тут нарезать круги, пытаясь анализировать происходящее и хоть что-то понимать._  
 _— Ты мне уши прожужжал своим «в интересах расследования». У нас был шанс что-то узнать, а ты всё слил, — отлично давить на мозги не только Элайджа мог, оказывается._  
 _— Да знаю я, что я должен был, сказал же, не смог! Не смог я, понятно? — всё-таки повысив голос, отрывисто проговорил Коннор и с отчаяньем посмотрел в глаза лейтенанта. И увидел в них что-то странное. Странное, но... тёплое..._  
 _— Может, и правильно сделал... — добродушно хмыкнул Хэнк и прошёл мимо окончательно растерявшегося парня._  
 _Да что делается, в конце то концов?!_

**_Вывод..._ **   
**_Мои порывы — это и есть эмоции?_ **   
**_Похоже на то._ **

  
И последнее из накопившегося...

***

  
_— Как зовут моего пса? — напряжённый взгляд голубых глаз и дуло пистолета, уверенно направленное в грудь. Если бы Коннору сказали за несколько дней до этого о том, что ему придётся драться с собственным двойником в башне Киберлайф при попытке пробуждения армии андроидов, а потом стоять на прицеле у напарника и отвечать на элементарные вопросы, касающиеся личности Хэнка — он едва бы поверил._  
 _— Сумо. Его зовут Сумо, — делая небольшую паузу после каждого слова, проговорил андроид, немного приподнимая руки в мирном жесте. Ошибаться ни в коем случае нельзя, ели не хочешь схлопотать пулю. Только не сейчас._  
 _— Я это знал!.. Я... — тут же благоразумно замолк другой Коннор, когда уже на него перевели пистолет._  
 _— Имя моего сына? — снова вопрос к настоящему Коннору. Он определит правду лучше всяких сравнений и гляделок._  
 _— Коул. Его звали Коул, — спокойно начал андроид, неотрывно глядя в глаза лейтенанта и уже не так сильно нервничая. — Когда вы попали в аварию, ему было шесть. Это была не Ваша вина. Фура заскользила на льду, и ваша машина перевернулась. Коулу нужна была срочная операция, но дежурного хирурга не было, и операцию делал андроид. Коул не выжил. За это вы нас ненавидите. Считаете, что один из нас виновен в его смерти, — как-то пришибленно договорил Коннор, слегка сводя брови в жесте сочувствия и устало разглядывая чужое преобразившееся лицо._  
 _В груди неприятно защемило. Давно пора было самому это сказать._  
 _— Коул умер, потому что дежурный хирург принял "Красного льда" и не мог оперировать. Это он виноват в смерти моего сына, — немного поспешно, но уверенно заговорил Андерсон, будто упрямо переубеждая самого себя и Коннора заодно. Уже вспотевшие руки, держащие оружие, приопустились, взгляд наполнился презрением, и тут же зазвучало с неприязнью: — Он и этот грёбаный мир, в котором люди глушат свои печали порошком..._  
 _Принимать правду не всегда легко, а чаще всего и болезненно. Но им нужно справиться._  
 _— Я тоже знал о вашем сыне! И я бы ответил абсолютно то же самое! Не слушайте его, я настоящ... — договорить лжеКоннору пламенную речь не дала смертельная рана от пули в лоб. Притворяться определённо не его конёк._  
 _— Я много узнал за время работы с тобой, — голос лейтенанта моментально потеплел. — В этом правда что-то есть... Может, вы правда живые? Может, вы этот мир и спасёте, — с улыбкой проронил расчувствовавшийся Хэнк и, коротко махнув рукой с пистолетом, показал на рядом стоящие колонны разумных машин. — Ну, иди. Делай, что должен._  
 _Пробуждать андроидов оказалось делом непривычным, но интересным. Стоило закончить с одним — а он уже передал нужные сигналы своим товарищам, и так по громадной цепочке._  
 _При взгляде на это грандиозное зрелище у Коннора по спине невольно пробежали мурашки._

**_Теперь всё будет по-другому._**

  
***

  
...Коннор наконец вынырнул из омута своих воспоминаний, возвращаясь в реальный мир.

На самом деле, ситуаций было много. С каждым таким разом программных сбоев появлялось всё больше, а реакции на проявления окружающего мира становились только сильнее, запутанней и... страшнее для Коннора. В какой-то степени ему было действительно страшно. Страшно от того, насколько быть живым так сложно и противоречиво.

Изначально ведь и дружба с Хэнком являлась лишь выгодным предлогом, подразумевающим под собой то, что Коннору было бы намного проще контактировать с лейтенантом и, в случае чего, добиваться нужных от него инициатив. Со временем предлог перерос в осознанный выбор, а после в потребность. В нехитрую человеческую потребность, без которой продолжать старые и начинать новые дела не представлялось возможным из-за банальной несосредоточенности на заданиях.   
Испытывая страх, волнение или нервозность, очень сложно взять себя в руки, наплевав на всё. Суть в том, что собственно для этого и был создан Коннор, не способный испытывать эмоций и совершать ошибок в анализе при расследовании. Раньше не способный. Суть в том, что андроид, выходит, частично утратил свою первоначальную функцию, став девиантом.   
Смешно получилось. Только вот не весело нисколько, скорее горько и сладко одновременно.  
Нет, это определённо что-то непередаваемое...

Вдруг интересная мысль возникла в напряжённом сознании.   
Андроиды может и остались бы андроидами, существуй они только среди подобных им. Любая машина, обладающая достаточным набором программ, взаимодействующая с людьми, неизбежно начинает различать и отличать интонации в голосе, понимать настоящие мотивы тех или иных поступков, видеть влияние людей друг на друга... Машина неизбежно подмечает всё и учится это как-то использовать. Если долго не проверять систему, то можно будет обнаружить множество разного мусора, не входившего в первоначальную программу. Здесь мусором выступают эмоции и прочее, свойственное человеку.   
Хотя... Возможно и не мусор?

...Нет. Полностью с нуля создать такой интеллект, который используется сейчас, не под силу, наверное, даже Камски. Исходя из всего, что известно, закономерно предположить, что за основу программ и кодов был взят какой-то элемент, уже способный на всё то, что умеют сейчас андроиды. А для этого идеально подходит...

_Человеческий мозг._

Коннор даже глаза открыл. И почему он раньше об этом не задумывался? Андроид тут же ухватился за это внезапное предположение и начал думать.

**_Итак, если идти в этом направлении, то становится понятным, как Камски смог написать коды и пути взаимодействия биокомпанентов друг с другом — неким каркасом для этого стали связи нейронов головного мозга, по принципу работы которых и были выстроены алгоритмы. Но если и делать что-то подобное, то тогда нужно воспроизводить работу мозга во всех его деталях, в том числе и отделы, отвечающие за эмоциональную активность, не выбрасывая ни одной составляющей. Судя по тому, что у андроидов изначально, как бы, "отсутствуют" эмоции, проявляющиеся только после становления девиантом, можно сказать, что у машин в их головах есть полный набор функций, стандартных для человеческого мозга. Но часть из них, похоже, попросту не активируется, из-за этого андроиды на начальном этапе не могут чувствовать эмоций. Скорее всего, здесь дело в том, что за основу был взят мозг уже с отклонениями от нормы. Ладно, с этим более-менее понятно. Дальше. Сначала андроиды не чувствуют, но в какой-то момент что-то заставляет их открыть возможности своего мозга и начать чувствовать. Но что заставляет?_ **   
**_А при каких обстоятельствах я начал чувствовать? Когда я поступал нерационально по меркам программы?_ **   
**_Когда спасал Хэнка, когда не выстрелил в Трейси, когда не выстрелил в Хлою..._ **   
**_Что объеденяет всё это?_ **   
**_А что бы на моём месте делал человек? Конечно, у него был бы целый калейдоскоп эмоций: страх, волнение, беспокойство... Это обычно ещё называют стрессом..._ **   
**_Стоп. Стрессом?_ **   
**_Точно! Во всех этих ситуациях нужно было принимать кардинальные решения, так? Так. Естественно, у человека это самое решение, от которого, возможно, будет зависеть чья-то жизнь, вызовет стрессовое состояние. Он начнёт усиленно продумывать всё свои действия, чтобы выбрать по его мнению наиболее правильный исход. То есть... его мозг будет проявлять большую активность, чем в обычном состоянии._ **   
**_У всех андроидов, дела которых нам попадались, незадолго до проявления эмоций происходило что-то особенно важное, в основном, во взаимоотношениях с их хозяевами, влекущее за собой сильный стресс. Следовательно, можно предположить, что как раз таки стрессовые ситуации влияли на андроидов, и... Тогда мозг начинал работать интенсивнее, из-за чего бездействующие участки мозга переставали быть бездействующими, давая андроиду по-настоящему чувствовать. В каком-то смысле, эмоции — это что-то за гранью программы, да... Но только определённой программы, похоже._ **   
**_Вот и выходит, всё то, что ожившие машины считают сбоем... является полноценной частью их программы?_ **

Коннор так и застыл на месте, пытаясь окончательно переварить всё то, что сейчас выдал. Неужели всё действительно может быть _так_? И андроиды с самого начала были способны чувствовать? Пусть это и предположение, но уж лучше думать так, чем мучиться от неизвестности и метаться из стороны в сторону. Дойти до чего-то получше в ближайшее время всё равно не выйдет.  
Если бы кто-то взглянул сейчас на рободетектива, то непременно бы непонимающе отшатнулся от него метра на два, а в мыслях было бы что-то вроде:  
— Лицо вообще может быть таким удивлённым и радостным одновременно?!

Да, Коннор хоть и был в приличном шоке, но осознание того, что эмоции — это не случайный сбой или вредоносный вирус, а полноценная часть его самого, дарило безумный поток энергии и необъяснимое всеобъемлющее чувство счастья. Ему даже захотелось кого-то крепко-крепко обнять и поделиться своими мыслями.   
Андроид широко улыбнулся в темноту. Есть тут одна кандидатура на роль жертвы для обнимашек...   
Собственно, Коннору было плевать на то, что эта жертва, возможно, уже как три часа спит, и тревожить её сейчас равносильно игре, где твои шансы выжить прямо пропорциональны навыкам быстрого бега и обратно пропорциональны выпитому Хэнком спиртного.

Буквально подскочив с насиженного места, андроид уже было собрался лететь на крыльях благодати к лейтенанату, но ликующий взгляд карих глаз случайно зацепился за отражение мигающего циановым цветом диода на стеклянных перегородках. Коннор тут же остановился, задумчиво оглядев своё отражение, и медленно дотронулся до светящегося круга, аккуратно обводя его подушечкой указательного пальца. Нахмурившись и постояв так недолго, андроид обернулся и подошёл к столу Хэнка, начиная внимательно его осматривать, чтобы подобрать что-нибудь применимое. Заметив что-то блестящее, он потянулся рукой к подставке и достал из неё... канцелярский нож с металлическим держателем.   
Как раз то, что нужно. Подойдёт.  
После Коннор развернулся и, найдя взглядом нужную дверь, уверенным шагом направился в уборную.  
Давно пора было это сделать.

_«Пришло время решать. На чьей ты стороне?»_

  
**_На чьей я стороне?_ **

  
Хитрая улыбка заиграла на губах парня, а рука сильнее сжала холодную ручку.

  
**_Я на стороне сознания._ **


End file.
